


石头填充的清水大道

by Alynes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynes/pseuds/Alynes
Summary: 卡什先生的冒险。





	石头填充的清水大道

爱丽斯被困在这里有段时间了。大雪山、破酒店、风四处刮——他喜欢四处乱逛，有时候会被困在林子里。

困在林子里也不是问题，他玩火的。原来他还靠站在火圈里吓过路人，打打劫。况且黑漆漆的酒店有个高杆的黑旗。虽然雪湿了布料，让它趴在杆上，也还是挺显眼的。周围没有高建筑物，只有连续的白茫茫一片。到了晚上这里有种特别的亮，不是来自地面的燃料的光，而是雪向月亮借来的细微的光。这时候旗子就不显眼了，它隐入了风中。晚上的大风被当地人称作巨龙的吐息。传说巨龙曾在这里诞下后代，其中一个走失山林，成了守护神。在晚上这条巨龙会显身，出来巡视它的领土。

爱丽斯最初是从酒店老板的嘴里听到这些话的。那时候他六七岁，随父母来这里度假。店老板很喜欢他，给他讲了一堆当地的传闻。最后店老板问他叫什么名字，他说他叫爱丽斯，他可以喊他“卡什先生”。

店老板点点头，看着穿着红裙子的爱丽斯跳到地上，跺跺脚跑出门去。外面的小孩子在催促他，好开始一场赛跑。

可惜他把那些故事都忘得七七八八。后来再到酒店是和一群朋友一起，好像是来雪地捕猎还是什么。店老板打量他，问：“你是爱丽斯？”。面对这种似乎是挑衅的眼神，十几岁的他差点给店老板一拳头。小时候因为家族传统，男孩子都要穿女式衣服，以防祸患。他家更彻底，干脆给他取了个女孩子的名字。那时候他早就改名字叫莱斯利什么的了，绝对忍受不了别人想给他套上裙子的眼神。

但是他还是别扭地住了下去。虽然这里是有名的景点，酒店不止一家，揽客用的招牌哪里都是。他出于一种要斗争的想法，先是大度地和对方握手，后是给对方的房门下塞挑战信。时间定在了三天后的凌晨，要求双方都独自前来。

他穿上大衣，拿上手枪。虽然有一打的火焰把戏可以痛殴对方，他也不会放过小小勒索一下的乐趣。他是卡什家的年轻人，不管干什么都可以。他未来可以在教室里、大街旁、边疆上，随他心意。哪怕是在宫殿里挂个名头，可能性也不小——卡什男爵？还是卡什公爵？光是想想这些，他的血液就开始搏动了。年轻的心被无边界的幻想推举得飘飘然，更别提这白树林之间的小小战争了。

雪下得很紧，连雪花都有了力量，夺走温度带来疼痛。卡什眯着眼，在树林里兜圈子。他等了又等，谁也没等来。于是他咒骂着，深一脚浅一脚地向酒店走去。

还没等他靠近，他就意识到酒店变了样子。被雪水漆黑的木招牌变成了轮换闪光的他喊不出名字的东西。那暧昧的蓝光与粉光在水雾中向他招手，连同红白相间的小砖房和白橡木篱笆。

他小心翼翼地敲门，热情的红发女主人给了他一个拥抱。她喊他“古柏”，拉他到餐桌旁用餐。她说酒店马上就要开始营业了，希望那个他能过来帮忙。材料已经准备好了，就堆在墙角，等工人，一到就可以开始。卡什茫然地点头，看着她火红的嘴唇和火红的壁炉，手向桌下探去。

他的手突然有些疼痛，缩回手时，他发现手心中多了一张照片。里面有一对夫妻，还有一个孩子。还没等他仔细看看，照片就被夺走了。那女人开始哭泣，把照片撕成一片片的丢进火里。先是手掌，后是裙子，她向火中走去。卡什大惊失色，连忙夺走了壁炉中的火焰。可惜他做得太急，屋子里的火焰全都熄灭了。

那女人倒在地上。外面传来喧闹声，有一群人在敲门。卡什颤抖着双腿走上前去，是一群佣兵模样的家伙。领头的人举起照片，上面是他的画像。

你必须和我们走一趟。领头者说。或许他没说，卡什从他嘴唇的移动上读懂了这一切。

我们知道你会妖术。别忘了你儿子。

那女人尖叫起来。她撕扯着自己的头发和裙子，爬向了卡什。那佣兵不堪其扰，高声说给他们十五分钟考虑。

卡什还没反应过来就被那女人扑倒在地。她用湿冷的嘴唇告诉他，她去。他要快点换上她的衣服，从这里逃走。他的耳朵上留下了水印，不知道是吻还是泪的残余。

那女人跌跌撞撞地推开门走出去，指尖燃烧着火焰。我才是那个会妖术的人，她哭泣着让他们给她锁上手铐，用链子把她带走。

卡什目送着她离开。她告诉他可以从壁炉里逃走，只需要一点点火焰，魔法火焰——他走进火中，来到了一个明黄色的新世界。从穹顶到建筑，这个层层包围的建筑是黄色的。穿黑衣服的家伙们来来去去，背上都绣着蚂蚁。其中一个瞧见了他，把他捞到角落里打量了一番。你得换身衣服，这个留小胡子的男人拍拍他的背，跟我走吧。

卡什跟着他。他们在棕色的砖墙里七拐八拐，来到了裁缝的制衣店。裁缝戴着帽子，眼镜架在高鼻梁上，一身黑西装端坐在柜台后。卡什看着他，意识到那就是店老板。他推开领路的男人，去拽裁缝的衣领。你就是店老板吧？你赢了，快放我出去！他的唾沫飞到对方的镜片上，对方眼也不眨地盯着他。

一阵漫长的沉默。卡什松开拳头，别卡了眼神。我不认识你是谁。只要愿意付钱，你依然可以得到我的制衣服务。裁缝说。

卡什掏掏衣兜，摸出了一把现金。是他不认识的灰绿货币，上面印着一只稻草人。

这是谁？他问。裁缝只盯着他。还是领路的男人回答说他是无名氏，这里的统治者。

无名氏？

每个人都是有名字的，爱丽斯·卡什先生。裁缝说，但王是没有名字的。

卡什眨眨眼。他把钱递给裁缝，说他需要一件结实保暖的衣服。领路的男人在他身后轻轻吸气。你不是要跨越铁路吧？

什么铁路？

就是去另一个世界的铁路……那男人略带敬畏地说。你知道的，用星星做铁轨的铁路……

你们抓来的星星吗？卡什倚在柜台上，扭头去看那男人。他的背上多了対黑翅膀，裁缝让他取下来。我不欢迎偷东西的家伙进来，裁缝的语气恶狠狠的，你们两个都出去。

裁缝看起来实在凶神恶煞，卡什只得和那个男人一同出去。还没走出店门，那男人就哭了起来，说什么那裁缝不要脸。卡什不敢追问他，只好陪他一起走。没事的，我的钱还在他哪里呢，就当是你花钱买的。

那男人听了破涕为笑，止不住地说谢谢。卡什拍拍他的背，试探地笑了笑。

你爸爸在等你了，卡什先生。那男人不好意思地说，有缘再见。

卡什看着他飞奔的黑色身影，脑子又晕了起来。他哪来的爸爸？他从小就没见过爸爸。他往四周一看，五颜六色的店铺正在招呼客人，有一个穿黑短裙的男人朝他抛了个飞吻。远方灰黄的城墙和蓝色的天空下，人们正成群结队地向外涌出。他们的队伍越来越壮大，卡什被人群推搡着撞到了街边，和那个飞吻男站在了一块。

那个男人朝他微笑，自我介绍说叫卡尔。你想去哪里？他温和地问。

我爸爸好像在找我……不过我想去铁路上。他说。

那你得挑一个先后。我可以免费回答你一个问题。他冲他微笑，蓝唇膏在阳光下闪闪发光。

我想去找我爸爸。卡什说。这好像是一个佣兵任务一样，他心想。

你往南走，会有一个许愿泉。卡尔说，只要花一个硬币，它就能告诉你你爸爸在哪里。

 

卡什向南走，不时问问路。顺着这个方向，他在一条狭窄的小巷里找到了那跳跃的泉水。水泥池子里有不少硬币，有些甚至完全生锈了。

卡什小心地掏口袋。兜里还有一个硬币。他把它小心地攥在手里，放进泉水中。

哦，我想知道我爸爸在哪里。他谨慎地说。

泉水里传出了叮咚声。最开始是无旋律的，后来有变得有旋律。他侧着耳朵认真辨认，只听见了一堆杂声。后面有人在他身后排队，不知不觉增加到了五个。卡什紧张而仔细地辨认，还是什么也没听出来。

你让开吧。后面的人没好气地说。随着这人的话，泉水的声音停了下来。卡什跌跌撞撞地转身走出小巷，排在队伍最后的人喊他。喂，我录下来了，你需不需要？

卡什回头，看见一个带着深色挡风镜，头顶大黑皮帽的人。他的帽子帽子两边各垂下来一片，把他的侧脸挡了个严实。他身上穿的是棕皮衣，染了不少尘土。他怀抱着一个深棕色的方形仪器，用带子挂在了脖子上。

卡什看着那仪器。它有点像早时候的照相机，笨重又神秘。我没有钱。他说。

没事，我听见你说你要去找爸爸。让你爸爸给我付钱就好了。那人走出队伍，你也别想赖账，我有会法术的朋友。

卡什皱起眉。那家伙扯着他的衣袖，领着他转进了一个小酒馆，在桌子两边坐了下来。

那泉水的话不能正着听。他解释，挡风镜上映出卡什的面庞。卡什看着那个小小的自己，觉得有点可笑。

那要怎么听？他抱起双臂。

我可是专家。他说。他在仪器上按了几下，那声音奇迹般地传出来：“清水大道——清水大道——”

我怎么知道你没在骗我呢？卡什挑剔地说，万一是你提前录了音，这时候放出来骗我呢？

那专家啧了一声。终于他不情愿地、用了极小的音量说：泉水的声音需要倒放，否则没有人能听懂。

那排队的其他人呢？卡什问。

哦，本地人都能倒听。只有你们这些外地货色才不会。专家挑眉。

那你呢，你不是本地人吧？卡什突然笑了起来，你还需要这么一个仪器……

不不不，这是为了客人信任我。我是个讲求诚信的商人。他说。我是本地人。

管他呢。卡什心想。他清清嗓子，我们去清水大道吧，找到我爸爸我就把钱给你。你怎么称呼？

我叫邦尼。合作愉快，卡什先生。商人的嘴角露出了笑容。

你是怎么知道我的名字的？卡什大惊失色，之前裁缝也知道！你们为什么——

别吵别吵。商人制止他。卡什四下一看，周围人的眼神都在瞟向他们这里，吓得他赶紧闭了嘴。

商人拽着他出了门，走进了一条阴暗的小巷。土墙上满是淤泥，好像刚从海底升起来一样。走到接近出口的地方，商人停下来跺了跺脚，地面裂开，他们两个人一同掉了进去。下面是一条清澈的河，里面甚至有鱼在游动。他们两个人都喝了不少河水，卡什差点呛死。

这是哪？他勉强问。头顶的裂口缓缓闭合。但这里很明亮，不需要来自地上的光。

清水大道啊。商人说。

那我爸爸在哪？他的声音尖锐起来，这里不可能有人！

你往下潜水看看。商人的手向下指，诺，你看看。

卡什深吸一口气，向下游去。他越潜越深，下面的景色向他展现开来。一个个的玻璃柜紧紧相连，里面睡着一个个人。有些玻璃的结合处用上了金属，游近了可以看见花花绿绿的花纹。

在这里可以呼吸，于是他放松了下来。他在玻璃前慢慢移过，端详着一张张脸。

他来回看了好几遍，都没有看见和自己相似的面庞。他试着回忆爸爸的照片，却什么也想不起来。

我找不到他。卡什沮丧地浮上水面，我怎么才能补偿你？

那就麻烦你去打工了。商人说。你顺着这张地图走，能到一条大街上。你在那里找邦尼杂货店，跟店长说你是付不起钱的家伙。

他把地图，也就是他的帽子递了过来。卡什看着上面用稍浅的丝线描绘的街道，向他点了点头。


End file.
